


Not Quite Familiar Anymore

by Aoife



Category: Old Kingdom - Garth Nix
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Aoife





	Not Quite Familiar Anymore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rain_sleet_snow.livejournal.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rain_sleet_snow.livejournal.com).



"Cousin," the Clayr, one whom Lirael didn't recognise, cocked her head " _Abhorsen_? Welcome to the Clayrs' Glacier."

Lirael looked around the familiar old entrance-way a little warily.

She had been gone from the glacier almost three years and Nicholas had grown into his frame while he had followed her across the Old Kingdom, studying charter magic and the creatures of the kingdom for his Doctorate.

The _hungry_ looks on some of her cousins' faces had her fingers itching towards her blade.

Nicholas grabbed her living hand, and she could feel the crackle of rising Charter Magic as he wove one of the unusual forms he was increasingly skilled with. Looking around, and feeling as much as seeing the few Librarians also weaving charter strings, she sighed, and pulling Nick to her, kissed him. It was about the only thing her cousins would understand, given they _still_ couldn't _see_ her ...


End file.
